<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Job by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319026">Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, MCU Karen Mixed With Rami Norman, Matt and Peter are mentioned, Not really a relationship, Punisher!Karen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen slept with him to kill him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karen Page/Norman Osborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked at his naked body. It was amazing how peaceful he looked despite being a mad man.</p><p>They were so different and yet...</p><p>He was the Green Goblin.</p><p>She was The Punisher.</p><p>They had slept together.</p><p>The man was a monster and had to be put down. It was so easy to seduce him. Make him think that she loved him.</p><p>She had no regrets over what she did or what she was about to do.</p><p>He was a criminal. A murder who killed innocents with no regrets. He needed to be put down by any means necessary.</p><p>Matt didn't understand that. Neither did Spider-Man.</p><p>But she did. </p><p>She raised the gun and shot him.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>Another criminal dead.</p><p>Like they deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>